I thought you were gone
by missygrace
Summary: "Hello, Loki," her small smile grew as she closed the door behind her. Loki seemed in slight shock, but a grin soon appeared on his face as well. They never broke each others gaze as they started walking across the room toward one another. Oneshot. Post-Ragnarok.


**Hey everyone! This just popped in my head a while ago and I thought I'd go ahead and share it with you. It's post-ragnarok. I hope you like it! Read away!**

She heard the muffled voice of Loki behind the steel double doors to the training room at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base on Midgard. She had never been in this room before-or any of them as a matter of fact-but there was a plaque beside the door about the size of her pinky finger that told her what layed inside. It had been two months since the events of Ragnarok and Sif had been missing the whole time, but she's not exactly sure how she'd gotten where she'd woken up. She'd been fighting one of the Draugr and she'd finally defeated it, when there was a sudden blinding light. She woke up at what she assumed was two days later in Niflheim; the world of fog and mist. She thought it must've been a spell of some sort that Loki cast to transpost most of the remaining Asgardian warriors to another realm before Asgard was destroyed.

"Loki," she breathed.

I have to get back to him. I have to make sure he's alright. When she finally broke out of her thoughts, she found a nearby conscious Asgardian and asked what realm they were on. Once she got her answer, she began looking for a way to call for her brother Heimdall.

"Heimdall! Heimdall, answer me!" She called for him many times before she gave up. She assumed that with the hectic battle aftermath, he was occupied with helping care for the injured and dead Asgardians. She wandered and explored Niflheim for another month before Heimdall finally heard her. When he transported her back to Asgard where he was, he explained how that after she and many of the other warriors has disappeared, Loki had brought the Surtur back, which killed Hela and destroyed Asgard. Heimdall and a group of volunteers came back to Asgard a month later to see if they could salvage anything from the wreckage, and they discovered that the land, while severely burnt and in some pieces, was still salvageable. It was then that Heimdall heard Sif and transported her immediately. When she asked, he told her that Loki was on Midgard with S.H.I.E.L.D., but he didn't know which base they were at due to Loki's cloaking magic. So Sif spent the next month traveling to most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. bases on Midgard, before she found the one she was looking for.

She thought she would've been prepared for this moment when she runs into his arms after searching for so long-she'd certainly imagined it many times-but she found herself unable to move from where she was standing outside the door. Just hearing his voice explaining something to the Avengers made a huge smile spread across her face. She started making small, slow steps towards to door and raised her arm up to push it open.

"-dall has reported they're still cleaning up wreckage. It would be a great help if we cou-," he stopped suddenly when a woman entering the room caught his eye. "Sif," he whispered. Tears began filling his eyes as he stared at her.

"Hello, Loki," her small smile grew as she closed the door behind her. Loki seemed in slight shock, but a grin soon appeared on his face as well. They never broke each others gaze as they started walking across the room toward one another. The walk soon turned into a run as they got closer before they stopped completely, right as their lips crashed together. Loki grabbed her waist, lifted her and spun her in the air. All while never pulling their lips apart. A giggle escaped Sif's throat as he set her down, finally breaking the kiss. With their foreheads touching, Loki was the first to speak.

"I thought you were gone," he said with a single tear finally spilling over onto his cheek.

"And how could I leave you without saying goodbye," she said as she wiped his tear away, her own falling on her face. A half laugh, half sob escaped his throat as he nussled his face in her hair, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I suppose you couldn't." He felt her smile against his chest as more tears wet his shirt. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She tightened her arms around his waist.

"I love you too, Loki."

The reunited couple seemed to forget the fact that they weren't alone in the room as the others just stared in shock at the scene. The room began to empty little by little as the group left to go ask Thor for details, because no one wanted to interrupt the embracing couple.

 **I really hope you liked this, because I really loved it writing it. I hope some of you guys stuck around from my other story, Merlin's wife. If you haven't read it and you're new to my stories, please go read it if you're interested. If any of y'all have ideas for stories, please send me a pm and I might try to write it. Anyway, please leave a review and keep reading!**

 **Kisses, Emily Grace**


End file.
